309 Summer Vexgames - Day 12
The 2nd of November, 309, was Day 12 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This day had medal disputes on hammer throw, equestrian show jumping, 5km freestyle swimming and superheavyweight wrestling, plus more rounds on the women's basketball, field hockey and volleyball, and men's football and water polo tournments. Athletics - Hammer Throw (male) The first event of the day was the men's hammer throw. The 33 athletes were first arranged on a qualifying round, with the top eight advancing to a final stage. QUALIFYING ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. WES Igor Wastl 80.07 Q 02. ROV Guwimir Zarubezhanin 79.55 Q 03. STS Porter Gasparini 79.44 Q 04. BOB Marcel Ochsenschwanthz 79.26 Q 05. KYS Martyn Severikis 79.26 Q 06. WOO Tomi Kipulura 77.60 Q 07. IWK Mojo Fett 77.12 Q 08. MIM Ka'a Mu'atu 77.07 Q 09. STS Othello Canto 76.95 10. CXG Joey Ringo 76.61 11. KON Gilvai G'Ramak 76.32 12. DJR Jamil Al-Dhaak 75.34 13. SCW Yisa Prúsae 75.01 14. DEU Miguel Angel Watzenberger 74.49 15. KAN Paulis Fabino 74.47 16. WES Luis Ven De Scholigh 74.45 17. SCK Rufus Mannesmann 74.41 18. ROV Bede De Brouwer 74.30 19. KON Meve G'Nui 73.72 20. KAN Martin Hellios 73.62 21. PCL Leonardo Luzíada 72.33 22. WOO Engua Nauhau 72.05 23. AET Abraxus Snickelpitch 71.96 24. STS Osten Shahriar 71.89 25. LEN Eltiro Esiano 71.63 26. RAS Angus Clarken 71.33 27. STS Ciro Abdellah 71.21 28. UTA Edward Kopeya 70.98 29. ROV Sergei Gorsch 70.56 30. OOO Dick Schmalthz 70.16 31. UTA Ian West 70.12 32. STS Ponce Bondi 69.88 33. UTA Hubert Ramali 69.50 FINAL ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. ROV Guwimir Zarubezhanin 82.02 ***** GOLD 02. STS Porter Gasparini 80.96 ***** SILVER 03. WES Igor Wastl 80.71 ***** BRONZE 04. KYS Martyn Severikis 79.59 05. WOO Tomi Kipulura 79.22 06. IWK Mojo Fett 78.65 07. BOB Marcel Ochsenschwanthz 77.10 08. MIM Ka'a Mu'atu 77.09 Guwimir Zarubezhanin got Rovens the gold with a remarkable 82,02m mark. Porter Gasparini, from St. Samuel, came in second, while Westria's Igor Wastl got the bronze. Athletics - Hammer Throw (female) Just following that, we had the women's hammer throw event, disputed on the same way as the men's event. QUALIFYING ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. STS Austine Yousef 73.92 Q 02. DJR Zara Zafidia 73.36 Q 03. SCW Kléxi Híborr 72.87 Q 04. KON Ebony K'Ratata 72.81 Q 05. STS Septima Klati 71.82 Q 06. WOO Ulana Aida 71.76 Q 07. BOB Lena Zelenskaia 71.51 Q 08. STS Chryseis Silviatti 71.30 Q 09. KYS Magda Teshvilian 70.69 10. STS Giacinta Durand 69.79 11. PCL Emanuella al'Baranga 69.77 12. CXG Lara Loy 69.36 13. DEU Hilde Sanpedro 69.22 14. IWK Lara Tonnenschwer 68.93 15. OOO Marlo Rumminger 68.74 16. KON Mine K'Nulanga 68.38 17. KAN Mainica Boshiv 68.22 18. STS Viridis Aguilera 68.21 19. UTA Katrina White 68.11 20. SAN Alberta Pfussenbach 68.04 21. SCK Laura Krooss 67.86 22. ROV Amarea De Brouwer 67.83 23. MIM Ara'i Li'usa'a 67.66 24. AET Astoria Peasegood 67.54 25. KON Mine K'Nulanga 67.47 26. AET Nemesis Pennifold 67.17 27. PCL Carolina Barbosa 66.92 28. UTA Claire Temana 66.72 29. WOO Yelek Engamatopi 66.35 30. RAS Trenta Dwainer 66.29 31. KAN Margrete Deliwiv 66.16 32. LEN Antrea Sentira 65.64 33. PCL Marina Pinheiro 65.44 34. AET Minerva d'Estranges 65.41 35. ROV Femke De Vries 64.74 36. UTA Anita Roberts 64.66 37. UTA Kathleen Chervakov 64.13 FINAL ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. DJR Zara Zafidia 76.34 ***** GOLD 02. STS Austine Yousef 75.92 ***** SILVER 03. SCW Kléxi Híborr 75.20 ***** BRONZE 04. BOB Lena Zelenskaia 74.32 05. KON Ebony K'Ratata 73.65 06. STS Chryseis Silviatti 72.54 07. STS Septima Klati 71.56 08. WOO Ulana Aida 71.33 Zara Zafidia from Djeriga got her country their second gold medal so far, thanks to a 76,34m mark. Austine Yousef, from St. Samuel, won the silver, while Shaelia's Kléxi Híborr got the bronze. Horse Racing - Show Jumping At 8:00 in the morning, jockeys and horses gathered at the Belo Quinto Jockey Club for the first day of equestrian events. While several jockeys did prepare themselves for all the five events, some instead opted in specializing and concentrating their training efforts in just one or two. And these are the favourites for medals here. This morning saw the show jumping event, which included show jumping itself, plus a dressage test. Point were then added or decreased accordingly. The final results were as follows: Pos. Nation Name Points 01. KYS Durmilla Lambridze 171 ***** GOLD 02. WES Paul Simonig 169 ***** SILVER 03. BOB Boris Mistelbäck 126 ***** BRONZE 04. KAL Soren Ichzaq 115 05. CXG Rita Kommodor 109 06. KAL Kitt Nagal 103 07. DEU Arantxa Kurtz 101 08. KYS Miroslav Edze 101 09. SCK Mark Spingl 97 10. SCK Ursula Affenartig 96 11. LOM Kita Samaranch 65 12. IWK Denise Rhett 57 13. IWK Alan Comar 41 14. KAN Adis Aduda 41 15. PCL Adolfo Turcoloco 39 16. AET Meriadoc Amros 32 17. STS Bemis Annunziata 31 18. PCL Saul al'Safad 30 19. PCL Marina Marilla 28 20. STS Amadeo Julia 28 21. AET Hador Finduilas 25 22. SAN Lily Margolis 23 23. AET Arlan Castamir 23 24. STS Renato Bernard 18 25. LEN Piro Sedoto 17 26. KAN Martina Holstov 13 It was a Burovian-dominated podium today. With 171 points, Durmilla Lambridze from Kasvria & Savarai got the gold, followed closely by Westria's Paul Simonig with 169 points. Boris Mistelbäck, from Baben Bay, got the bronze. Swimming - 5km Freestyle (male) As with all long-distance swimming events, this one was disputed on the waters of the Batava Stream, which runs through Belo Quinto. All swimmers disputed the event on a single heat. Results were as follows: Pos. Nation Name Mark (minutes) 01. LEN Miguel Condoro 56:26.9 ***** GOLD 02. CXG Ryan Chia 56:27.2 ***** SILVER 03. WES Jochen Petersill 56:41.9 ***** BRONZE 04. STS Duke Estrada 56:44.3 05. CXG Rocko Tanaka 56:44.9 06. DEU Joe Perez 56:47.0 07. CXG Inno Tsui 56:47.1 08. ROV Mark Saradzhyan 56:47.2 09. UTA Jeremy Karven 56:47.3 10. PCL Nazário Pultura 56:47.9 11. CXG Zack Fujita 56:47.9 12. DEU Max Sala 56:48.5 13. SCK Louis Reckell 56:52.4 14. WES Vilhem Goedenjaar 56:55.3 15. STS Magnus Qassem 57:07.1 16. STS Camilo Battista 57:07.2 17. ROV Guridan Ostaf'i 57:07.8 18. SAN Lasse Birken 57:09.6 19. SCK Alban Toll 57:11.1 20. LOM Nick Estes 57:21.1 21. OOO Bernd Kammerlander 57:31.7 22. BOB Vladimir Buller 57:37.1 23. KYS Misha Koslosk 57:48.8 24. UTA Francis Turesbekova 57:57.4 25. KYS Alexi Vilan 57:58.1 26. IWK Holger Sinnelpratt 58:04.9 27. KAL Wally Uzal 58:17.7 28. KAN Loma Luamin 58:17.8 29. KON Lester G'Ronk 58:20.8 30. UTA Daniel Franklin 59:36.8 31. AET Arawn Prydain 59:40.1 32. TRI Ţenadar 60:01.6 Miguel Condoro got, at last, Lendosa's first gold in the games, with a 56:26:0 mark. Ryan Chia got yet another medal for Chungxipang with his silver. Westria's Jochen Petersill got the bronze. Swimming - 5km Freestyle (female) As the men cleared the area, it was time for the women's event. Results were as follows: Pos. Nation Name Mark (minutes) 01. STS Decima De Macedo 56:55.8 ***** GOLD 02. CXG Se-Ri Wa 56:56.3 ***** SILVER 03. WES Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur 56:59.3 ***** BRONZE 04. STS Natividad Ferre 57:00.8 05. CXG Wei-Li Sucheng 57:04.7 06. ROV Donata Vaboska 57:17.1 07. WES Hannelore Vintitz 57:29.4 08. DEU Sabine Garcia 57:42.7 09. ROV Yelena Znaleslav 57:43.0 10. PCL Praia Grandona 57:43.2 11. CXG Rikki Moikami 57:44.3 12. AET Lintilla Haguenon 57:45.5 13. AET Teleria Auryn 57:47.8 14. SCK Charlotte Witz 57:52.8 15. STS Speranza Moreno 57:53.5 16. UTA Katrina A'di'boo 57:55.1 17. LOM Monica Emser 57:55.8 18. NKO Amidala Farua 57:58.1 19. OOO Irina Soltan 58:09.0 20. SAN Marla Onegger 58:09.1 21. LEN Alandra Sanvara 58:56.3 22. KAL Amanja Tech 59:00.8 23. KAN Praido Rochic 59:23.7 24. KYS Helena Natakovili 59:25.0 25. WOO Uma Kangalura 59:25.2 26. CXG Cassandra Looey 59:26.2 27. KYS Natalya Shimanskaya 59:27.6 28. DEU Hortense Rau 59:27.8 29. DJR Irana Shikadya 59:37.5 30. SAN Freda Neumann 59:37.8 31. SCK Anabella Weiss 59:42.8 32. LEN Miguela Rusala 59:44.5 33. IWK Renate VenTexar 59:46.8 34. UTA Emily Lewis 59:50.0 35. PCL Natália Quisca 59:53.2 36. RAS Liselotte Riesling 60:01.2 37. KON Mina K'Rakrek 60:02.7 One more medal for St. Samuel, as Decima de Macedo grabbed the gold. Chungxipang's Se-Ri Wa got the silver, while Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur finished with the bronze medal for Westria. Wrestling - Superheavyweight Today was also the first day of the men's only wrestling event. For the disputes for the medals on the superheavyweight category, nineteen fighters from sixteen nations arrived on Arena Baicanote, downtown Belo Quinto. As an uneven number of fighters entered the tournment, the bottom six according to international rankings were first placed on a qualifying round before procceding to the regular playoffs. QUALIFYING ROUND DJR Ahab Moussaq KON Serian G'Nenggal Q SAN Ivan Bollx Q KYS Vassili Egerian STS Marcellus Benito Q WES Rolf Kollermann FIRST ROUND STS Ace Gomez Q KYS Yermolay Tolanadze OOO Ludovic Poltergeyst Q BOB Pauli Offenbach ROV William van Aartsen Q LEN Quio Dias UTA William Scott Goldberg AET Vorian Atreides Q SCK Rudolf Michaels Q CXG Charles "Sumo" Ching UTA Kevin 'Diesel' Nash Q KON Serian G'Nenggal SCW Jed Glaecatt, SAN Ivan Bollx Q POL Prius Deel STS Marcellus Benito Q QUARTERFINALS STS Ace Gomez Q OOO Ludovic Poltergeyst ROV William van Aartsen AET Vorian Atreides Q SCK Rudolf Michaels UTA Kevin 'Diesel' Nash Q SAN Ivan Bollx STS Marcellus Benito Q SEMIFINALS STS Ace Gomez Q AET Vorian Atreides UTA Kevin 'Diesel' Nash Q STS Marcellus Benito THIRD PLACE PLAYOFF AET Vorian Atreides ***** BRONZE STS Marcellus Benito FINAL STS Ace Gomez ***** SILVER UTA Kevin 'Diesel' Nash ***** GOLD Everyone was seemingly betting on St. Samuel's Ace Gomez for the gold, but he ended up being beaten by Utania's Kevin 'Diesel' Nash. Vorian Atreides from Aethelnia got the bronze. Basketball (female, 4th Day) (Main article: Basketball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Eight more matches were disputed today for the women's basketball tournment. Results were as follows: Group A: NKO 93 vs. 80 OOO Group A: BOB 58 vs. 75 CXG Group B: STS 105 vs. 68 SAN Group B: KYS 54 vs. 47 DEU Group C: KAN 97 vs. 66 WGL Group C: PCL 77 vs. 78 IWK Group D: WES 93 vs. 61 DJR Group D: UTA 88 vs. 66 LEN Field Hockey (female, 1st Day) (Main article: Field hockey at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Today we had the first round of the women's field hockey tournment, disputed on the secondary field of the Albalonga Complex and also at the Universidade Guetasana grounds. This is likely to be a very balanced dispute for medals between, mainly, Udan-Woo, Westria, St. Samuel, Aethelnia, Deucoland and Kalesthesia. For the first round, teams were arranged in six three-team groups, with the top on each group - plus the two best second-places overall - being qualified to the quarterfinal phase. Results for the first day were as follows: Group A: WOO 5 vs. 1 SAN Group B: WES 2 vs. 3 SCK Group C: STS 2 vs. 4 IWK Group D: AET 3 vs. 2 CXG Group E: DEU 5 vs. 1 SCW Group F: KAL 0 vs. 1 RAS Some of the predictions, however, begin to fail, as some of the favourites lose to somewhat inferior opponents. While Udan-Woo beat Sanx 5-1, Aethelnia won against Chungxipang 3-2 and Deucoland score 5 against Shaelia's 1, three other favourites suffered. Westria lost by 2-3 against Solanchatka after a balanced game, St. Samuel lost 2-4 against tiny Kukuria and another dwarf nation, Ras Lanarch, won by a single goal against giants Kalesthesia. Since each nation only plays two matches on the group stage, these teams now have only one more chance to overcome their bad results and hope for a qualification to the playoff stage. Football (male, Quarterfinals) (Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames) The much exciting football tournment for men is beginning to approach its final rounds, as the four quarterfinal matches were played today on the main Albalonga Stadium. KAN 0 vs. 1 BOB STS 3 vs. 1 SCK PCL 1 vs. 1 LEN (ET: 0-0, GG: 0-0, PK: 0-2) WES 1 vs. 4 LOM In front of a huge growd of fifty-five thousand, hosts Porto Capital lost to Lendosa on a very balanced match. After a 1-1 draw at the end of the second half, the game first went to a two-half extra time, which ended on a 0-0. After another fifteen-minutes golden goal period, which also ended with no goals, the match went to a penalty shootout, which the Lendosans managed to win 0-2. Another suprising result of the day was Lombriga's 4-1 win against favourites Westria. Despite having possession of the ball for much more time, the Westrians simply couldn't strike with precision. The Lombrigan team used their opportunities very well and managed to advance to the semifinals. In other matches of the day, Kansinia lost to Baben Bay by 0-1 and St. Samuel won against Solanchatka 3-1. Volleyball (female, 2nd Day) (Main article: Volleyball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Nine more matches for the women's volleyball event took place today. Results were the following: Group A: CXG 3 vs. 1 AET (25-18, 16-25, 25-11, 25-22) Group A: WOO 3 vs. 2 DEU (19-25, 19-25, 25-14, 25-21, 15-9) Group A: LEN 2 vs. 3 TRI (17-25, 25-15, 19-25, 25-19, 9-15) Group B: LYS 0 vs. 3 STS (12-25, 21-25, 25-27) Group B: IWK 3 vs. 1 UTA (21-25, 25-21, 25-14, 26-24) Group B: KAL 1 vs. 3 BOB (21-25, 15-25, 25-23, 22-25) Group C: PCL 0 vs. 3 KYS (21-25, 16-25, 17-25) Group C: SCK 3 vs. 0 MIM (25-23, 25-17, 25-17) Group C: OOO 0 vs. 3 KAN (10-25, 18-25, 11-25) Water Polo (male, Quarterfinals) (Main article: Water polo at the 309 Summer Vexgames) The second day of the men's waterpolo tournment took place today in one of the gymnasiums of the Albalonga Complex. Results were the following: BOB 01 vs. 13 DEU KYS 16 vs. 03 IWK CXG 08 vs. 14 SCW LOM 04 vs. 05 ROV On the first match of the day, what was supposed to be an extremely balanced game turned into a walk on the park, as Deucoland beat Baben Bay by 13-1. On the other matches, Kasvria & Savarai won 16-3 against Kukuria, Shaelia beat Chungxipang 14-8 and Lombriga was beaten by Rovens 4-5. Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. Chungxipang CGX 12 8 7 2. St. Samuel STS 11 13 6 3. Niokolo Koba NKO 4 6 4 4. Shaelia SCW 3 2 2 5. Solanchatka SCK 3 2 6. Deucoland DEU 3 1 2 7. Utania UTA 3 1 2 8. Rovens ROV 2 5 4 9. Kasvria & Savarai KYS 2 4 10. Djeriga DJR 2 11. Westria WES 1 4 13 12. Kansinia KAN 1 2 13. Mari'im MIM 1 1 14. Lendosa LEN 1 1 15. Lombriga LOM 1 2 16. Porto Capital PCL 1 2 17. Baben Bay BOB 1 1 18. Lysonia LYS 1 1 19. Aethelnia AET 2 20. Kalesthesia KAL 1 21. Sanx SAN 1